youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zoella
Zoe Elizabeth Sugg (born ), better known online as Zoella, is an English YouTube personality who creates content based on her beauty-guru lifestyle and makes vlogs. In addition to being a YouTube sensation , she is also a blogger on her website. Her current schedule includes uploading a video most Sundays on her main channel, Zoella, and often uploading vlogs or extras/bloopers from her main channel videos on MoreZoella. She has produced two novels and holds the rights of the 'Girl Online' franchise. These books respectively are called 'Girl Online' and its follow-up, 'Girl Online: On Tour'. As well as these books she has her own beauty line named 'Zoella Beauty' which she is constantly adding new products to. In March 2015, to promote Sport Relief, Zoe appeared on a special of The Great British Bake Off alongside other celebrities. Personal Life Zoe is the older sister of Joe Sugg, also a well-known YouTube personality. She grew up in Lacock, Wiltshire, where she attended The Corsham School secondary school and arts college, and currently lives in Brighton with her boyfriend, Alfie Deyes (PointlessBlog). Zoella has admitted that she suffers from anxiety and regularly has had panic attacks since she was fourteen. In her videos, she often gives advice and tips for those of her audience who may also be suffering from anxiety like herself. Products Books In November 2014, her first novel, Girl Online, was released in hardback form. In Spring 2015, it was released in paperback. The book tells the story of an anonymous teen blogger, Penny, and what happens when her blog goes viral. Girl Online broke numerous records including "the highest first-week sales for a debut author since records began in 1998", selling 78,109 copies. Girl Online was the fastest selling book of 2014 in the United Kingdom. Shortly after the release of the book however, Zoe got bashed, mostly online, for the revealing that a ghostwriter actually wrote the entire book instead of her. She took a brief break from the internet due to the backlash. In October 2015 a sequel, Girl Online: On Tour, was released, also performing well due to the ultimate success of the original Girl Online. This time, she wrote the book herself. On the 8th July 2016 Zoë announced the title of her self made Book 3, Girl Online: Going Solo, which is set for release November 17th. Zoella Beauty In September 2014, Zoe revealed a range of beauty products under the name "Zoella Beauty". These are available for purchase in Superdrug stores and at Feel Unique's website. The collection is regularly updated with new additions. Advent Calendar Controversy On November 2017 Zoe released a Boots Zoella 12 Days of Christmas Advent Calendar for £50. It contained 12 doors, each containing: #A bauble #A little packet of “Make a Wish” confetti #A star-shaped cookie cutter #A packet of 7 stickers #A make-up bag/pencil case #A “Festive Cookie” candle (130g) #A mini bottle of “Christmas Clementine” room spray #A pen #A fluffy key ring #A second, this time gingerbread man-shaped cookie cutter #A mini notepad #A “Cozy Christmas” candle (130g) Many complaining that the calendar was way too expensive, especially due to its marketing towards children and its overwhelming price up against the items that are actually included in it, such as the cookie cutters which you can literally get for £2, as mentioned in a video by JaackMaate, which included him sniffing the candles and claiming “you really can smell the exploitation of young children”. The reviews on the boots website are also less than positive, with many disappointed parents claiming that it is a huge waste of money. Response Zoe responded to the advent calander situation in a vlog, explaining that it wasn’t down to her to come up with the price point, and that it's completely out of her decision making. She states: “I love the product, I am all about getting it from a design to a product. Where my input ends, is there. Once that product is done and I’m happy with it, the retailer can decide how much they sell it for.” Boots also addressed the pricing issue, explaining that from November 16 the calendar will be on offer for half the price at £25. YouTube Connections Zoe knows many fellow YouTubers, including Jack and Finn Harries (JacksGap), Tanya Burr, Jim Chapman, Louise SprinkleofGlitter, Marzia Bisognin, Pewdiepie, Miranda Sings, PsychoSoprano, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley and Caspar Lee. She has appeared on FBE's show YouTubers React. Awards Zoella won the 2011 Cosmopolitan Blog Award in the 'Best Established Beauty Blog' category and went on to win the 'Best Beauty Vlogger' award the following year. She was also awarded the 2013 and 2014 "Best British Vlogger" award at the Radio 1 Teen Awards, and in addition, also won the 2014 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award for "UK Favourite Vlogger". Subscriber Milestones * 1 million subscribers - April 13, 2013. * 2 million subscribers - August 25, 2013. * 3 million subscribers - November 28, 2013. * 4 million subscribers - February 26, 2014. * 5 million subscribers - June 16, 2014. * 6 million subscribers - September 20, 2014. * 7 million subscribers - January 6, 2015. * 8 million subscribers - April 24, 2015. * 9 million subscribers - August 26, 2015. * 10 million subscribers - January 30, 2016. * 11 million subscribers - August 14, 2016. Video View Milestones * 1 billion views: August 12, 2017. Gallery Zoella.gif Tumblr mvpah48VBW1qav2ffo2 250.png YouTube Wiki profile - Zoe Sugg.png Zoe and Alfie Deyes.jpg Zoe and Alfie.jpg Zoella.jpg Zoella-main.jpg|Zoella 2016 Zoella280390.jpg Zoella-Advent-Calendar_620x349.jpg|Zoella's Advent Calendar 'This page was created by CandyCrusher788 on February 7, 2014. ' Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:English YouTubers